moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaecilius
Kaecilius is the main antagonist of the Marvel Studios film Doctor Strange. Based on the comic book character of the same name, he is a sorcerer who received his training in the Mystic Arts from the Ancient One. After discovering that the Ancient One drew power from the Dark Dimension, Kaecilius left Kamar-Taj when the Ancient One forbade him from seeking power from the same source. As the Ancient One feared, Kaecilius turned to the powers of darkness, becoming a servant of the Dread Lord Dormammu. He was portrayed by Mads Mikkelsen. History Early history As told by Karl Mordo and revealed in prequel comics for the movie, Kaecilius was once a contented husband and father who lived a happy life in Copenhagen with his wife Adria, despite having to deal with the death of their son under unexplained circumstances. One day, while they were ambling near the Nyhavn Canal, Adria was struck with a terrible illness which took ahold of her. Despite Kaecilius' best efforts, he could not save her and lost his wife, a loss which broke his heart and led him to desperately seek out some kind of understanding of why. This eventually led Karl Mordo to guide him in his travel to the mountains of Tibet to be trained to overcome his grief by the powerful Sorcerer Supreme known as the Ancient One who trained him in the art of magic. Kaecilius quickly proved to be the Ancient One's most brilliant student and she intended to confer the mantle of Sorcerer Supreme upon him but Kaecilius was proud, stubborn and lusted after power. At one point during his training, Kaecilius also involved in the fight between his fellow sorcerers of Masters of Mystic Arts and a witch over a powerful relic called Dark Specter, the fight that he and his allies won before resumed their training. Corruption When Kaecilius discovered that the Ancient One was channeling energy from the Dark Dimension to keep herself alive, he abandoned her tutelage, stealing pages from her spellbook and turning instead to the service of the Dread Dormammu, an evil being existing in the Dark Dimension that sought to enslave all of creation, in particular the Planet Earth. Believing Dormammu to be a benevolent spirit, Kaecilius sought to release him into our universe, thinking that all death would end and humans would become immortal. Kaecilius most likely believed that he would be reunited with his wife and child when all worlds became part of the Dark Dimension and time and death were destroyed. In actuality, although Dormammu did have the power to offer immortality, the immortality he offered would be a Hell rather than the paradise Kaecilius imagined it to be but the dark sorcerer was too blinded by inconsolable rage and wishful thinking to realize or acknowledge this. Battling Doctor Strange Kaecilius fought the Ancient One's new apprentice, Dr. Stephen Strange for possession of the Ancient One's spellbook. Despite Kaecilius' superior experience and skill, Strange was able to subdue and trap him in a magical suit of armour. Kaecilius told Strange that he was a fool for serving the Ancient One, describing her as an unjust oppressor and himself as the world's true savior, stating that the Ancient One kept all power for herself and despite describing the Dark Dimension as a realm of pure evil, drew on power from it for herself whilst forbidding her disciples. Kaecilius escapes from his suit of armour but is forced to flee along with his acolytes when the Ancient One arrives along with her students Wong and Mordo, forcing them into a retreat. Kaecilius ultimately wounds the Ancient One fatally and takes possession of her spellbook in order to empower the Zealots. Final Showdown Kaecilius then used the book's power to open a portal to the Dark Dimension for Dormammu to pass through but Dr. Strange passes through the portal, bringing time from our dimension and into the dark one where he confronts Dormammu, trapping the two of them in an endless time loop in which the two are doomed to relive the same moment for eternity. Strange offers to release the two of them from the spell on the one condition that Dormammu leaves Earth in peace forever and takes his worshipers with him. Dormammu reluctantly agrees and Strange releases him. Kaecilius and his zealots are dragged through the portal as Dormammu turns away from the Earth, their bodies disintegrating as they pass into the world they wanted, presumably to suffer for eternity. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Doctor Strange Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Final Showdown Category:Not Quite Dead... Category:Alternative Fate